Wings of the Heart
amaesN9o5Vg , performed by TEAM DRAGON from AKB48, was the second ending for Dragon Ball Kai anime from episodes 55 to 98. Lyrics Romaji Motto motto　habataite　tsuyoku Motto　motto　hayaku Hito wa hashiridashitara Sora datte toberu n da Kimi ga susumu michi no saki　takai kabe ga tachifusagatta toki Hitomi tojite sotto iki haite Sono mune ni fukihajimeru　yūki no kaze ni noreba ii Shiranai uchi　karada ga uku darō Shippai nanka kangaeru na yo Tamesu kiryoku ga hane ni naru Motto　motto　yume o mite　takaku Motto　motto　tōku Muri da to akiramenaide Besuto tsukuseba dekiru hazu Motto　motto　habataite　tsuyoku Motto　motto　hayaku Dare mo　daichi kettara Sora datte toberu n da Atama de kangaete ite mo Tsugi no suteppu nani mo hajimaranai Kizu o otte itami o kanjite Kodoku ni mo nareta koro ni Mae yori tsuyoku nareru darō Namida no ame mo kokoro ga hajiku n da Kako no jibun wa sutete shimaō Shinjiru chikara ga hane ni naru Motto　motto　gamushara ni　ikiro Motto　motto　atsuku Kibō no kishi o mezashite Suiheisen no kanata made Motto　motto　ano umi o watare otto　motto　jiyū ni Hito no sosen wa min’na Sora datte tobeta n da Fly　tori-tachi waFly— it’s not like Fly　tobikata o Fly　osowatta wake ja naku　hon’nō Fly　boku-tachi mo Fly　yume oikakete Kitto　itsu no hi ni ka Kono sora　jiyū ni　tonde iru no darō Oh Fly Motto　motto　yume o mite　takaku Motto　motto　tōku Muri da to akiramenaide Besuto tsukuseba dekiru hazu Motto　motto　habataite　tsuyoku Motto　motto　hayaku Hito wa shinjiru dake de Kono hiroi sora datte toberu n da English Beat your wings stronger and stronger Faster and faster Once a person starts to run They can even soar through the sky On the road you walk along, when a high wall stands in your way Just close your eyes and softly breathe out And ride upon the wind of courage that begins to blow in your chest Before you know it, your body will start to float Don’t think about failure Your will to try will become your wings Dream more and more dreams, higher Farther and farther Don’t give up, thinking it’s hopeless Do your best, and you should make it Beat your wings more and more, stronger Faster and faster If anyone kicks the earth They’ll even be able to soar through the sky Even if you think it through in your head The next step won’t get started Feeling the pain of the wounds you bear When you become used to even loneliness You’ll become stronger than before And your heart will shake off a rain of tears Throw away your past self Your power to trust will become your wings Live more and more recklessly Hotter and hotter Aim for the shore of hope On the other side of the horizon Cross the sea, more and more Become freer and freer All of people’s ancestors Were even able to soar through the skies Fly— it’s not like Fly— birds were ever Fly— taught how to fly; it’s instinct Fly— if we too Fly— chase after our dreams Surely one of these days We’ll be able to freely soar through this sky Oh FlyOh Fly Dream more and more dreams, higher Farther and farther Don’t give up, thinking it’s hopeless Do your best, and you should make it Beat your wings more and more, stronger Faster and faster If people just believe They’ll even be able to soar through this vast sky Characters Characters in order of appearence: * Shenron * Son Gokū * Son Gohan * Kulilin * Yamcha * Tenshinhan * Piccolo * Vegeta * Trunks (Future) * Polunga Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Endings Category:Ending themes